


A Lesson in Love

by Lolamz



Series: The Great Hollow Knight AU [5]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, oc: knightmare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29332800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolamz/pseuds/Lolamz
Summary: Monomon and Quirrel's relationship blossoms from teacher and apprentice to something much greater
Relationships: Monomon the Teacher/Quirrel (Hollow Knight)
Series: The Great Hollow Knight AU [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103228
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Night fell upon the canyon. The lights inside the archives were shut off one by one as Quirrel moved from room to room hitting switches, to allow the luma-flies some well deserved rest. In the office, Monomon was finishing up the last of her codes. A new subroutine for the archive that would allow her to sort and search through the masses of data with the use of technology, rather than physically sorting the masses of acidic liquids to find what she wanted.

“How’s the work coming along madam?” Quirrel asked, popping his head through the door as he passed, “you best be finishing soon, you’ve been at it for days!”  
“It's almost done,” Monomon replied, her eyes not looking up from the monitor.  
Quirrel entered the office, and clicked ‘save’ on the touch screen, before closing the computer down. “Come, you need rest.”  
“I don't need rest! Once this is done I can rest all I want!” monmon argued.  
“Madam please, it's been weeks. I know you can sustain being awake for longer than others, but even then it's still too long. Madam, it's not healthy!”  
He was right, and Monomon knew it. She had been obsessed with getting this algorithm sorted out that she had forgone almost everything to get it done. The office was a mess, papers and capsules everywhere, once used for reference, now scattered across the stone floors. Her body ached with pain as she stood up, her posture had been getting worse and throughout the days she had been working.  
“Madam please, allow me to assist you.” Quirrel said, rushing to her aid. Monmon leaned on Quirrel as the pair of them walked to her quarters, where Monomon lay on her bed  
“Thank you, my apprentice, I appreciate it greatly.” she said, before giving Quirrel a kiss on the cheek, before passing out into a deep slumber.

However, as the night drifted on, Quirrel became anything but tired. ‘Madam kissed me! She did it!’ he thought. Ever since his employment to watch the archives began, himself and Monomon had been growing ever closer. Soon she wasn't just a teacher, or a dreamer, but a friend. However, Quirrel thought it was all in vain. Madam would never feel the same. Even when he became her apprentice, and he began training to be her sworn guardian, he still felt as if she didn't care for him, he was nothing more than an employee to her. He felt himself spiraling down into a void of depression, the truth laughing at his hopes and dreams, casting them aside. It made him feel like he was drowning, losing the will to continue as one would lose their breath underwater.

*  
“Good morning madam!” Quirrel announced, as he entered Monomon’s quarters, “did you sleep well?”  
“I did,” Monomon replied, stepping out from behind her dress curtain, “i'm so glad you are here. I've been meaning to speak to you.”  
“Then i am here to listen, madam.” quirrel replied. He was initially hopeful, but then remembered how worthless he was to the world.  
“I- about yesterday- when i kissed you,”  
“What about it?”  
“I know it was inappropriate to do it, but i was so exhausted, and i needed some way to express my gratitude-“  
“It's ok madam, i wouldn't think of you any other way,” he said, before he saw Monomon’s smile drop.  
“Thats- the problem, i think-” Monomon began, before cutting herself off, “n-nevermind, its not important.”  
“It is important madam. If it bothers you, you must let it out, otherwise it will bother you for eternity.”  
“I know- its just-” she said with a sigh  
“Just what? Inappropriate? In that case, I sign my resignation as your apprentice and guardian.”  
“What? Why?”  
“Now it is no longer inappropriate to tell me what's wrong,because i have no titles. Consider me a friend, rather than anything else.”

“I- I love you Quirrel.” Monomon interrupted. ‘Oh, oh why? Why did I say that to him? I can't, I can't do this!’ she thought.  
“Madam, with all due respect, me?” Quirrel asked, pointing a finger at his chest, “this little pillbug right here? im - im just a normal bug. There's nothing special about me, I'm just... me”  
“Exactly. You’re you, and that's why. Quirrel you have no idea how much i care about you and how much gratitude I have for all that you do for me.”  
“But- madam, you can't pick me! You deserve so much more than what I can give you. I'm ultimately worthless!”  
“Quirrel, listen to me.” Monomon replied sternly, “don't you dare say that again!”  
“Say what again?” Quirrel replied, playing dumb.  
“All of it! That's such a horrible, horrible way to think about yourself and it's wrong.”  
“It's not wrong. I may as well be drowning in the blue lake, because that how little i contribute-”  
“Quirrel!” Monomon yelled, “Stop it! Now! Do you have any idea how much that hurts your own subconscious? If you think you're worthless, your mind will believe it.”  
“So what if I am?!” Quirrel argued, “I am worthless! I'm as worthless as white ink!” he shouted, tears brimming in his eyes.

“Quirrel,” Monomon began, kneeling down to his eye level, wiping a tear from his eye, “I use black paper. White ink is the greatest thing for me. Some people may not like it, but i need it more than anything. Quirrel, I need you more than anything. I love you so much and I would do anything to make sure you’re happy.”  
“You really mean that? Why?”  
“I- i don't know, but love is weird like that. All I know is that I love you, and I meant everything I said.” Monomon replied, wrapping Quirrel in a warm, loving embrace.  
“I love you too mada-”  
“Oh, forget the formalities. Please, call me by my name.” She interrupted.  
“I love you, Monomon.” Quirrel whispered, returning said embrace.


	2. The Wedding

The archives had never been such a mess. Papers, geo, and clothing lay across the office and quarters of the teacher.  
“Okay,” Herrah said, “lets run through the vows one last time-”  
“We don't have time!” the white lady interrupted, rushing into the office, “the wedding is in less than 6 hours!”  
“We’ll be fine.” Monomon called from behind her dress curtain before she began to recite the vows, “Apprentice, guardian, loyal partner, and perfect husband, i love you more than the amount of attainable knowledge in the realm. I’ve done some wondrous things in my life- myself and the other highers have held off a blazing infection, a foe of near infinite strength and so much more, but nothing i have ever done comes close to the decision of letting you in my life. I love you Quirrel, and i always will.”  
“Oh, my, goodness, that's the most beautiful thing i've ever heard…” Herrah said, wiping a tear off her eyes.  
Well, you better brace yourself, this dress is a killer!” Monomon giggled before opening the dress curtain.  
“And this will be the most beautiful thing we’ve ever seen”, the white lady whispered to Herrah, and as Monomon moved into view, the white lady almost fainted.  
“Monomon, you- I- i'm lost for words… this is, you are-” Herrah stuttered, her eyes taking in the beauty of the dress. A glorious white dress covered the dreamer’s body- a rather simple dress until Monomon added her own personal flair to it. It was littered top to bottom in lifeblood butterflies, which emanated a sense of peace around her.  
“Quirrel always said he was fascinated by these little things, and well, so am I. so thought if i was to include them in the outfit it would- oh my pale gods I've just cured his depression!”  
“What? What do you mean?” the white lady objected, “you can't just ‘cure’ depression, it takes months, if not years, for someone to be free from their dark thoughts.  
“I'm not, they are,” Monomon replied, gesturing to the lifeblood seeds, “now someone notify the ring-bearer, I'm changing the plans.”  
“On it.” Herrah responded, before dashing out of the quarters to the office.  
“What's changing?” The white lady asked.  
“Quirrel has this fascination with lifeblood, and it seems to be one of the only things that can eliminate the dark thoughts that plague his mind. Not even I can, I only seem to suppress them when I'm around. Infusing the rings with lifeblood will mean as soon as he puts it on, his head will clear.”  
“How do you know this will work?” The white lady asked.  
“Because I'm a genius.” She replied with a smile

*  
“Quirrel!” Hornet yelled, banging on the apartment door, “Get out of there!”  
“No! Im- i don't want to!”  
“Quirrel, listen to me, that's your anxiety talking. Yes today is a big day, but it's a good one. You gotta come out so we can get started with the preparations.”   
To follow traditions, the groom was not allowed to see the bride 24 hours before the wedding, so himself and Monomon had agreed to have Quirrel spend the last few nights before the marriage in an apartment in the city. This meant Quirrel had been left alone with his dark thoughts of anxiety and depression, and they were wreaking havoc in his mind.  
Quirrel gingerly opened the door, “I suppose, come on in. Can i get you a drink?”  
“Water will do for me, the other one wont want one.” Hornet replied, entering the apartment.  
“Other one? Who else is here?” Quirrel asked, before looking down at the doorway, and saw Ghost staring back at him. “Oh, it's you little fellow, hello!” Quirrel said, a smile growing on his face, “how have you been?”  
Ghost said nothing, but pointed an arm out towards Hornet.  
“They can't speak, but the void heart gives them control over emotions, while still remaining pure. As a close friend of yours I'm sure they’ll be a helping hand here.”  
Void. There it was. His eyes widened as they began to tear up, before he dashed into the quarters of the apartment and slammed the door behind him.  
“Oh for heaven's sake, what now?” Hornet asked, slightly frustrated, as she opened the door. Quirrel was rocking back and forth on the bed, cradling himself in his arms, as he repeated the same words over and over-  
“I'm just a void in life, i'm just a void in life, i'm just a void in life, im-”  
“Quirrel? You gotta listen to me here!” Hornet said, trying to break the trance, but nothing seemed to work, “what you’re saying just isn't true.”  
“IT IS TRUE!” he bellowed back at her, before burying his head in his pillow as he broke down in tears, “I'M WORTH NOTHING!”  
Hornet approached Quirrel, lifted his head out from its burial, and held it close to her head.  
“You need to listen to me.” she said through gritted teeth, her voice as stern as ever, “the woman you love so, so much is about to get married to you. She loves you, and deservedly so, you’re a perfect match for her. You are worth everything to her, and you are worth so much to so many others, how could you possibly think you are worthless?”  
Ghost jumped onto the bed, and gave Quirrel a small hug. It wasn't much, but given their circumstances it was all they could muster, and yet it seemed to do the trick.  
“So- so i'm not a void? I'm not a waste of space?”  
“Of course not! You have one of the highest intelligence levels i know, so you’re best qualified to tell me- why do you think you’re a waste of space?.”  
“I- “ Quirrel tried to come up with a counter argument, yet nothing was coming “i guess you’re right…”  
“Good, now, we have four hours. Where’s the suit?”  
“In there,” Quirrel pointed to a closet on the wall, “there’s a tuxedo with a blue bowtie in there.”  
Ghost hopped off the bed and opened the closet door, before tugging at a blazer inside.  
“Ghost! Don't do that! You’re gonna rip it!” Hornet shouted, sweeping Ghost off the floor, and taking the tux off the hanger and draping it on the bed.  
“I'm gonna be back in a few minutes, and when i come back i wanna see you with that suit on, ok?”  
“While you're gone, do you think you could see about picking me up some lifeblood? It's a wonderful calming agent, and a great antidepressant, but I appear to be all out.”  
Ghost nodded, as the pair of them walked out the door.  
“Alright, you little tux, let's see how you fit…” quirrel said to himself.

*  
Grimm, Brumm and Knightmare had finished with their final rehearsal. The music was ready, the rings forged, and all that was left to do was leave for the venue by the lake-  
“Wait!” Divine called, halting the other’s as they were about to leave.  
“What now? Is the kin misbehaving?”  
“No, a message from the beast,” she replied, holding Grimm’s ether journal.   
“New plan, Mono wants lifeblood crystals in the ring and necklace.” Grimm read aloud, “Very well. Knightmare, go and fetch more lifeblood! Brumm, relight the nightmare forge! We need to make this jewelry perfect!” The troupe master commanded.  
“On it!” The others said simultaneously.

*  
Lifeblood was a mysterious liquid that could be found in various areas of hallownest, yet it was most plentiful in the abyss, which meant that only a select few could access it.   
Knightmare made his way down the ancient basin, passing by the corpse of the white palace, and heading into the abyss. He ventured down safely, using his nightmare wings to float down to Joni's shrine. As he paid respects to the lifeblood child, the emblem on the door glowed, and a loud crash could be heard as it opened for him.  
‘Just enough for some jewelry, and the sooner i'm out the better.’ Knightmare thought to himself, before speaking aloud, “i don't like this place, I feel like all my siblings hate me for being the one the king let free.”  
“Not all of them,” replied a voice  
“Who’s there! My nail is pure and so is my flame, I won't hesitate to strike you down!” Knightmare said, before jolting at the feeling of something gripping his leg. As he looked down, he saw little Ghost hugging as much of Knightmare as he could, and about a dozen metres away stood Hornet.  
“Greetings sister, it's been a while…” Knightmare said with a smile, getting down on one knee and gesturing to her to join the embrace, “it's good to see you again.”  
“You too, you said pure flame? Are you stronger than the nightmare king? I thought only the strongest nightmare vessel was able to attain pure flames.”  
“That was merely intimidation. My flames are strong, yes, but the nightmare king can reach a strength I don't think I ever will.”  
Ghost tugged at Hornet’s cloak to get her attention, before pointing at Knightmare with one arm and gesturing to the lifeblood with the other.  
“Ghost wants to know why you’re here, looking for lifeblood.”  
“I need it to make lifeblood crystals, Monomon wants them in the wedding jewelry so we are forging them from scratch to make sure they're perfect. What about you two? Does the groom need lifeblood for anything?”  
“Yes. Quirrel says that lifeblood is one of the few things that calms his mind if Monomon isn't there to give him her “dream treatment” as he calls it. So we went here to get him some.”  
“So that's what the change of plan was for, it makes sense now! If you will excuse me, I have some crystals to forge.” knightmare said, before pirouetting into a burst of flames, and vanishing. 

*  
“I'm here! I have the lifeblood, enough seeds to make the crystals!” knightmare called, dashing into the nightmare forge.  
“Excellent, excellent! The forge glows with an excitement to create. Brumm, do you have the rings?”  
“Yes master.” brumm replied, handing them to Grimm. Pale steel with intricate engravings spelling Monomon and Quirrel on each ring, with a small trench dug around the inner centre of the ring, ready to be filled with the molten crystal lifeblood, fresh from a roaring nightmare forge. Grimm kept his hands steady, manipulating the flames to melt the lifeblood cells down into a liquid, which divine then extracted from the forge, before gently pouring the molten lifeblood into the trenches in the rings, where it set immediately when coming into contact with the cold steel. Once they had set, Grimm welded one of the rings to a pale steel jewelry chain, creating a necklace for the teacher, while reserving another as the ring for the apprentice.  
“Look at them…” the knightmare said in awe, “marvellous!”  
“Marvelous?” Grimm replied, somewhat surprised, “They are perfect!. I'm sure they will love them.” He turned his attention to brumm, who was packing his accordion in its bag, “no need, brumm. Quirrel has requested for knightmare and marissa to perform at the wedding, we will be in the audience for a change.”  
“Very well master.” Brumm replied

“Marissa?” Knightmare called through the door to her quarters, “are you ready?”  
“Yes, how do i look?” She replied as she opened the door.”  
“Oh my… you may want to tone it down a touch-“ knightmare replied breathlessly  
“Why?” Marissa asked, slightly confused.  
“I mean, the bride is meant to be the most beautiful woman at a wedding, and we can't have you stealing that title.”  
“Oh hush,” Marissa replied, her face as red as the troupe tents, “the groom has something to be jealous of if you’re there.”  
Knightmare smiled at the compliment, before continuing, “the wedding is in less than three hours, and all our preparations are ready, are you?”  
“Im- a little nervous, but im ready. It's our first performance together, but i know we can be brilliant!”

*  
As Hornet knocked on the door to Quirrel’s apartment, he opened the doors with much more enthusiasm than last time.   
“Hello friends!” He called, shifting his bowtie, “do you like the tuxedo?”   
Hornet gasped as her first glance, and Ghost began to clap in applause.  
“My word, you look amazing!” Hornet replied, before shifting the subject, “the troupe have arrived by the lake and are setting up. Shall we go to join them?”  
“Of course we- hold on, did you get a new cloak?” Quirrel asked Hornet. She had- in her own preparations for the wedding- torn apart one of her old cloaks, and sewn it to another one of her spares, creating a long, red dress, which she wore regally. Had it not been an interference to her mobility, she would have worn it all the time, including in combat.  
“I prefer to say- redesigned.” Hornet replied, “Shall we get going?”

*  
“Quirrel!” Called Grimm, as the trio emerged from the tunnels from the resting grounds, “how nice to see you!”  
“A pleasure to see you too, master.” Quirrel replied with a little bow.  
“And sentinel too, greetings!” Grimm said, turning his attention to Hornet, “as beautiful as always.”  
Hornet returned a smile, “Has Monomon shown up yet?” She asked.  
“Yes, she is across the lake, with the queen and beast.” Brumm replied, “Lurien went to check on them, he should be back at any moment…”  
And as if on cue, Lurien lands from a brief flight across the lake, his new monarch wings providing him excellent mobility, which he had almost full reign over.  
“The bride is ready, may we begin?”  
“Of course!” Quirrel replied with a smile, “it's been so long since i've seen her, i can't wait for the vows, the rings, the kiss- oh my! Please, let’s start now!” his excitement flourished in his mind, creating a sense of elation as if he had fallen in love all over again.

*  
Lurien stood behind the altar, set up on the stage which overlooked the small crowd of higher beings, as well as Quirrel’s closest friends. Quirrel stood on one side of the altar, and watched with a tear of happiness in his eye as Monomon walked down the aisle. Grimm began conducting the nightmare orchestra to play ‘here comes the bride’ as the crowd stood, turning to face the teacher. The smile on Quirrel’s face was one of pure elation as he saw Monomon’s immense beauty for the first time in what felt like forever. Monomon couldn’t help but giggle to herself in glee as she approached the altar, clutching a bouquet of delicate flowers in one hand, while her other arm was linked to Knightmare’s, who she had requested to walk her down the aisle.  
Quirrel gently lifted the veil over Monomon’s head, and let out a sigh of happiness.  
“My oh my, you look perfect madam!” Quirrel said.  
“Could say the same to you, little Quirrel.” Monomon replied, returning the gleeful smile.  
“May you now recite your vows…” Lurien announced, before letting the couple take the stage.

“Apprentice, guardian, loyal partner, and perfect husband, I love you more than the amount of attainable knowledge in the realm. I’ve done some wondrous things in my life- oh forget this.”   
She stopped for a second, and tossed her cue cards to one side, before coming up with a more heartfelt speech for the love of her life. “Quirrel, I love you so, so much. Every day I wake up to start working on things in the archives, and I see your smile pop through the doorway in my quarters, or I hear you whistling away while you work and- it fills me with such joy. I don't think i would be where i am without you today, and i'm sure that one day i will return the debt I owe.”

“Monomon, you have no debt to pay. If anything, it is me who owes. You fixed me, madam. I show up to the archives, a mess. Depressed, anxious, homeless, jobless, and without anyone to call a friend. And now look at me-” he stopped to gesture at the crowd, “i've never had so many friends, and i'm about to get married! All because of you. Till death do us part, madam, and even beyond the grave, I will meet you in my dreams and I will fall in love all over again.”

The crowd began to stir, in an overwhelming show of emotion. Hornet had begun to cry tears of joy, and Herrah had moved to comfort her. Knightmare and Marrisa clasped their hands over one another, and the white lady glanced at Grimm, with a smile on her face.  
“May I now ask for the Ghost of hallownest, bearer of void heart, to produce the rings?” Lurien asked. Ghost stood, and from behind their cape he presented a regal blue pillow, on which sat the two lifeblood rings, one of which welded to a pale steel chain.  
“Quirrel, do you take Monomon to be your wife?”  
“Without a shadow of a doubt, yes!” Quirrel replied, as Monomon gently bowed her head so Quirrel could place the necklace around her neck.  
“And you, Monomon, do you take Quirrel to be your husband?”  
“Yes…” Monomon replied, her voice breaking in tears, “yes i do!” She took the ring from the cushion and gently placed it upon Quirrel’s hand.  
“Then by the power vested in myself, the pale elegy, and the land of this kingdom, I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may now kiss your partner-”  
Within moments of Lurien uttering the last words, Monomon and Quirrel met in a heartfelt kiss, and they kept it that way for several seconds as the whole crowd erupted in cheers.

*some time later, back in the archives after the wedding*

“Madam, this ring, it so- i feel-“ Quirrell stuttered. His mind felt clean. No traces of darkness in the corners and he felt whole again  
“Did it work? How are you feeling?” Monomon asked, with her hypothesising look on her face.  
“I couldn't be better, I'm married to the love of my life!” Quirrel replied, giving Monomon a peck on the cheek.  
“No Quirrel, seriously. No thoughts of worthlessness or depression? No ‘void’ in your life?”  
“The only void I know of is the little Ghost fellow I know. Madam whatever you did to those rings worked, im- im me again!”  
Monomon reflexively grabbed Quirrel and held him close. He was back, the happy-go-lucky, optimistic little pill bug she loved from the start.  
“It's good to have you back…” Monomon whispered, her eyes letting out a few tears, “I love you.”


End file.
